A Tale From Reality
by Ryuu Lockheart
Summary: "We'd completely fucked up reality to the point where fictional characters were passed out in my living room." Rated M for language and sexual situations. OCxAlois, OCxGrell, OCxCiel, OCxSebastian


**HI everyone. Ryuu here. My apologies for the late update. I started freshman year a few weeks ago and I just haven't had the time to write. That and my computer's being a fuckface.**

**Anyway.**

**Enjoy.**

**~Ryuu**

**Ryuu's P.O.V.**

Alright, hold the fuck up.

I'm so fucking confused right now.

I ran a hand through my hair as Shelly snored and faceplanted my shoulder. I twitched and shoved him off- . . . hah?

. . .

Shelly was a chick again.

I gaped at her as several tired groans sounded through the room. I pushed my glasses up. We were back home? That made NO sense. Absolutely none whatsoever. I blinked and Shelly jumped to life as she hit the ground, yelping and rolling over on top of a rather daft looking Alois. I blinked and slapped a hand over my mouth.

The anime characters were no longer anime characters. They were real, human beings and I simply couldn't believe it. I looked at them all as Alois growled and shoved Shelly into the coffee table (poor thing).

The blonde sat up and looked around, obviously just as confused as the rest of us.

"Oh dear god."

I put my head in my hands and cussed profusely. We'd completely fucked up reality to the point where fictional characters were passed out in my living room. Yuki blinked then cheered loudly, jumping to her feet and twirling in circles.

I stared at her.

Well that was new.

"We're home! We're home! T! Shelly! We're hooooome!" She squealed. I'd never in my life seen her that happy. I decided to let it sink in for her that we'd brought television characters back with us.

Slowly, Yuki seemed to process the fact and she stopped dancing, gaping in horror as several irritable voices yelled at her to shut the fuck up. I stood and cleared my throat. Yuki's hands flew to her head and she tensed up.

"WAAAAAAAKE UUUUUUUP!" I bellowed, scaring the absolute bejeezus out of the group.

I coughed gently and placed a hand on my chest.

"Ugh, I'm out of practice." I said, turning to Yuki, who was blinking her eyes as if she was dizzy.

"Still loud as fuck."

"Really? I swear I'd gotten quieter."

"Trust me, Ry. You are anything but quiet."

"Awuh, thanks Yu."

"My pleasure. . ."

I looked around as the group sat up grumbling and cussing.

"Guys, we have a serious issue." I said and T seemed to be the first to fully awaken.

She lifted a fingr and tilted her head in question. She went to say something, but before she could say anything, Ciel answered.

"The bloody hell are you talking about, snake?" He spat in irritation.

T blinked in shock and snapped her mouth shut, head wheeling around to gape at Ciel. She gave him a once over before she took his face in her hands, examining it (much to the midget's annoyance).

"I'm dreaming." She stated.

"if only. . ." I murmured.

Shelly rolled her shoulder and blinked, looking down. She stared doen at herself before poking her own boob. The rest of us watched with derpy expressions. She blinked and grinned, grabbing her boobs.

"I have boobs again!" She cheered.

Grell stared at her.

". . . I can fix that."

"Touch her and you'll be a woman too." I sneered.

". . . Ugh."

"Looks like Grell is straight now." T said with a rather amused smirk.

The group snickered and Grell growled.

"I am not. Im just confused. . ."

"I'll say." Yuki muttered and we all laughed except for Shelly. Poor thing.

I grumbled and stood as the doorbell rang rather obnoxiously several times.

"GIVE ME A DAMN MINUTE!" I barked as Alois jumped up to try and race me to the door.

I paled. Dammit. I jumped over the coffee table and shoved him to the side, only to have him grab my arm and pull me back on my ass. I growled and grabbed his ankle, pulling him to the ground. I jumped up and ran for the door but he clung to my leg, restricting my movements. I hissed and trudged across the floor.

"I wanted to get iiiiit!" The blonde whined.

I growled in irritation, huffing and pulling the door open.

"Stephanoooo~!"

In the doorway stood a rather tall freshman girlwith long, straight brown hair to her mid-back. She had a pale complexion and big blue eyes. She had on a faded pair of blue jeans and Fairy Tail tee shirt with Happy on it.

I blinked then sighed in relief. It was just Sarah.

"Gonzaleees~." I chuckled.

For all you Bros out there, the lot of us are obsessed with the YouTuber Pewdiepie and I wound up being called Stephano for my hair and tan complexion. Even though Sarah and I look nothing alike, she has named herself Gonzales.

Anyway.

Just a fun fact.

However, she has her own OC by the name of Kuro, so we usually call her that.

"You have voices in your house, Ryuu." She stated, tilting her head as she tried to look past me.

"Yes, apparently Jashin has decided to screw me over."

"Jashin has decided to screw you? Goodness."

". . . Yup. That's exactly what I said just now."

"See? My hearing isn't that bad."

Yuki snorted from inside.

"Hello there!"

Kuro and I looked down to see Alois grinning up at her. She stared at him for a long time.

"This person looks like Trancy Panties."

I snorted and Alois have her a weird look.

"That's because it is. Man do we have a shit load to tell you. . ."


End file.
